When Twister Goes Wrong
by Angel Princess Serenity1
Summary: The G-boys and their friends Jessica and Tye are bored. They decide to use the game of Twister as their remidy to boredness and somehow all goes wrong. Not to mention an audience waits out side thier door listining. Have fun!..Monopoly chapter added R
1. Twister

Hey ppls! Me and AOD are writing together again! this is the third time! We decided to write a story where the guys play twister with our characters. Very interesting but funny! It has one SM character, ok? ok! please read!   
  
Disclaimer: WE don't own GW (unfortunately) but I (angelPS) own tye and AOD owns Jessica. We also do not own Darien from SM.   
  
"I am so bored" Duo said plopping down on the couch.   
"Me too" Jessica said laying her head on his shoulder. Duo looked down   
on her with an evil grin.   
"I don't think so." Heero glared at them.   
"Fine then what should we do Mr.Party Pooper." Duo asked.   
"How about we play a game?" Quatre suggested. Duo grinned again "Not   
that kind of game Duo." Quatre said giving Duo a disgusted look.   
"How about twister?" Every one turned around and looked at Trowa.   
"What it was just a suggestion."   
"I think its a good idea." Tye said as she walked through the door.   
"Where did you come from.?" Heero asked   
"Shut up Heero." Jessica said standing up and hugging Tye.   
Tye walked over to Heero and put her finger on his lips. "Quiet now."   
  
Heero Self-consciously blushed and then caught himself. " I hate   
Twister." He stated. Duo only laughed.   
"THE PERFECT SOLDIER BLUUUUUSHED!" he yelled. Over on the other side   
of the room Jessica and Tye were giggling.   
"You planned that didn't you...?" Heero eyed them suspiciously.   
Jessica raised her hand in the air. "ME?! never!" She smiled as she   
finished.   
"I am older than you you should respect me." he stated angrily.   
"By ten seconds!" Jessica retorted.   
Tye was tapping her foot, she finally lost it and yelled. "SO! Are we   
gonna' play or WHAT?!"   
Wufei fell off of his seat.   
Duo laughed. "OOOOooooh Wufei against gravity. I think gravity won."   
Quatre laughed at that.   
Wufei stood up and glared at Duo.   
  
  
Duo glared back at Wufei. They both glared at each other. Duo and Wufei   
were now glaring at each other and circling to the right.   
"Duo's gonna win." Jessica stated.   
"I don't know Wufei does seem to have potential." Trowa said.   
Jessica looked over at Trowa with and evil smirk. "Are you saying   
you think that Wufie can beat MY Duo?"   
"Yes actually that's exactly what I'm trying to say."   
"Oh Really" she said standing up at the same moment Trowa did.   
"Yes, Really" he said glaring at her   
"Oh Boy" Tye stated. "Here we go again."   
"My Duo and I could beat Wu-man and you and any day."   
"We'll see about that." Now there were two pairs of pilots cicleing   
and glaring.   
"Trowa's gonna win" Quatre said looking over at Tye.   
"OH no you don't. I am not going there." Tye said   
  
Jessica, Trow, Duo, and Wufei all continued glaring at each other, while the other   
two pilots and the Guardian watched them.   
"ALRIGHT!!!!" Tye yelled. " I AM SURE YA'LL KNOW WHAT THE OTHER   
ONE LOOKS LIKE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of the pilots stopped and stared at the enraged   
Guardian. "So..... let's play the freaking game!!!!"   
"Tye..." Jessica started. "Have you taken that anger management class yet?"   
"No.... should I have?" Tye looked confused.  
Duo laughed at the look on Jessica's face as she smacked her forehead.   
"OKAY!" Tye yelled, "You know... I could be somewhere with my boyfriend right  
now, so... ARE WE GONNA PLAY THE GAME NOW OR WHAT?!!!!!"  
"Okay okay!!" Trowa gave up and went to find the game.   
  
"Haahahahaa, I won!"Jessica yelled.   
"ummmm actually Jess you....d." Quatre was cut off by Heero.   
"Don't tell her that Quatre. It won't turn out well" Heero said.   
"Oh ok..." Trowa ran back in the room carrying a white box with big   
red letters on the front. They opened it up and laid out the Mat on the   
floor. They ended up having to move some couches and tables to make room. Duo   
and Wufei took sperate ends of one of the couches and lifted.   
"I, 2, 3, " Duo said as he lifted his end. Wufei lifted the other end.   
The started to move "I've got it..... I've got it..." Duo stated "I don't got   
it!!!!!" they dropped the couch on the floor with a loud bang.   
"Ahh very talented gentlemen" Jessica said "would you like me to   
help?" she asked going to the back of the couch and preparing to lift.   
"You onna are too weak to.." Wufei was cut off by Jessica lifting the   
couch into mid air and walking across the room with it. "OK ummm maybe not."   
  
Tye smirked at Wufei's fall back, then turned to look at Jessica, "You go girl!"  
Jessica grinned, "Thank you, thank you. No pictures please."  
Duo had grabbed the spinner and was spinning it... a lot. Quatre grabbed it from   
him and said, "I'll be the spinner." Duo just pouted.  
"Well, I'm not playing." Heero simply stated.   
"You're no fun." Tye pouted.   
"He's never a fun person to be around either." Jessica said.  
"A very good point." Duo remarked.   
"All of you shut up." Heero practically growled.  
  
  
Heero took the spinner from Quatre and looked at all of them.   
"Are you guys ready?"   
"Yes," they all said.   
"OK ." Heero said spinning the weel. "left hand green." They all bent   
over and put their left hand on a green circle. Unfortunately Jessica was   
standing behind Wufei.   
"Hello, good morning and goodnight!" she exclaimed   
"Shut up onna!"   
"Make me!"   
"I will 'he tried to reach back but knew if he moved his hand he would   
be out. "Sense I can't come back there I will bet you that I will win. If I   
win You have to do anything I want you to for a week."   
"Fine and if I win you will have to stop making weak woman comments   
and talking about justice."   
"Deal"   
  
"Oooooh! No more Justice for Wufei!" Tye giggled as she put her hand on the   
green dot.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Millardo were walking over to say hey to the pilots and of course   
they knew if Tye wasn't with Darien she was over there. When they arrived at the  
door they heard noises so they decided to listen and see what they were up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shut up woman and put your hand down and stay there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Millardo exchanged glances.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wufei, would you shut up!" Came Jessica's voice, she was clearly pissed. "I   
am trying not to fall on top of Duo!"   
"I wouldn't mind." Duo smiled. "OUW!" Duo yelled. Tye had hit him on the  
head with her left foot.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Darien and Millardo decided to stand out side the hall and listen a   
bit before they walked in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Blue foot yellow." Heero said   
"ummm Heero that's not posable." Trowa said with his legs so far apart   
he was almost doing the splits.   
''Oh umm i mean right foot yellow."   
"Thank Allah" Quatre said moving his foot and was now in a more   
comfturable position.   
"You telling me" said Trowa now moving higher up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
All Millardo and Darien could here was Heero mumbling and the others   
talking in the back ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Get your hands out from between my legs!" Jessica yelled.   
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Millardo jerked back. "What are they doing to my Jessica?"   
"Millardo what are you talking about. Jessica has been going out with   
Duo for 3 months now." Darien commented.   
"I know but I still can't give up hope that she might come to her   
senses and love me."   
Darien sighed "Wonderful he's going into one of those moods again."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I'm Sorry! But that's the only way I can reach it!" Wufei exclaimed.   
"Fine just be careful" Jessica said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umm... Trowa." Tye said nervously.  
"Yeah...." Trowa responded.  
"Could you please move um.... yourself."  
"Not really." he responded.  
"Okay..." Tye sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Darien's face was all red and he muttered. "What the heck is going on!?"   
Millardo laughed at him and they continued to listen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Right hand yellow." Heero muttered.  
"Wufei." Jessie said uncomfortably, "All I can say is, you had better not slip."  
"AH!" Tye screamed. "Quatre! move your hand! I like you, but not in that way!"  
Duo laughed and said to Quatre. "Dude move ur hand to another spot, or she'll  
hurt you."   
"THAT'S THE ONLY ONE LEFT!!" Quatre screamed in Duo's ear.  
"OKAY!!!" Duo yelled back.  
  
  
"Stop yelling that's my ear!" Jessica whined   
"sorry babe" Duo said   
"wow this is interesting I have never been straddled by a Chinese dude   
before."Jessica exclaimed.   
"Well, lets just hope that this is your first and last time" Wufei   
said "Cause I'm only doing this because I'm bored."   
"Liar" Tye said "you know your enjoying it." Wufei blushed   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Millardo was about ready to break down the door at that but Darien stopped   
him.   
"What do you think is going on in there? I mean really there is like 7   
of them in there." Darien commented which was a bad move because this made   
Millardo mad.   
"Oh really do you think that Jessica would do that to me?"   
"Millardo you not even going out! She is with Duo!"   
` "what's your point" Millardo asked   
"ughhhhh"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"eeeeeeekkkkkk!!!!!!!" Tye shirked as she found herself twisted in   
between Trowa and Quatre's legs.   
"ekk?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Yes eeek!" Tye glared over at Jessica. "look!"  
Jessica turned her head as best she could and saw the position that Tye,   
Trowa, and Quatre were now in.   
"Sucks for you." Jessica commented. For that remark Jessica received   
glares from all three. "hehe... um... just joking..?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At this point Darien was getting suspicious as well. "What the hell could   
they be doing? I take that back, I don't think I want to know."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Left hand red." Heero said.   
"Oh great. Just great!" Tye sighed sarcastically since that made Trowa   
reach over her head and he was even closer to her than before.  
"Heero..." Jessica said "HELP!"   
Heero got up and walked what looked like towards them but past them, to   
the stereo. He pushed play and and repeat so it was stuck to the remix of "Get  
your freak on."  
"Not helpful." Jessica said.  
Heero replyed, "I know i just think it's funny"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Millardo and Darien heard the music playing in the background and started to   
worry.   
"Ok now i know there is somthing going on" Millardo stated. "I'm going   
in"   
Darien stopped him and said "But it's just starting to get   
interestiing."   
As he said those words there was a loud yell from Duo.. "Jessica!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"sorry Duo but I had to put my foot there it was the only way ."   
"JESSICAAA!!!" Tye started whining. "help me!!!!"   
"I resent that." Trowa stated.  
Quatre's legs were still twisted around over by Tye's, "So do I, it's not that bad."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At that point Darien wanted to barge in, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?!"   
Millardo held him back, "You wouldn't let me go in, I won't let you go in." he simply stated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You know I am enjoying this." Heero said.   
"This is getting uncomfortable!" Wufei seethed.   
"ha. ha." heero said as he spun. "Put your right foot-"  
"ouw!" Tye screamed as Quatre fell and elbowed her in the stomach.   
"Your out!" Duo yelled "That means you can't play with us any more!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Millardo and Darien stared at each other once again with very confused   
looks on their faces. 'OK so now they made rules? Is this like some sort of   
game?" Millardo asked puzzled.   
"Isn't it always?" Darien commented.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Quatre walked to the other side of the room with Heero and watched the   
others play.   
"Get your freak on, get your freak on."   
"Shut the damn thing off" Wufei yelled   
"That was me" Duo said.   
"Oh well shut up Maxwell."   
"Fine"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know what I don't get." Tye said, "Is why you don't call each  
other by your first names."  
"It's not like we're family you woman." Wufei snapped  
"Sheesh, and I'm glad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay." Darien was getting worried about Tye, they were going out  
after all, since Serena was with Seiya. "I want to know what they're doing!"  
"You're acting like me." Millardo commented.  
"No, I am going out with the girl that I'm worried about!!" Darien  
snapped.  
"okay! okay!" Millardo held his hands in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Left foot red." Heero said.  
Tye sighed trying to move her feet, which put basically put her further  
away from Trowa  
"thank you so much Heero." Jessica said sarcastically as she moved her   
leg to the red dot. which almost made her knee Wufei in the groin.   
'Watch it woman."   
"Well I'm in an interesting position." Jessica was laying with her   
hands holding her up back towards the ground. Wufei was sprawled over her.   
"Hey Wu-man be careful with my girl don't get any idea's now."   
"Shut up" they Wufie and Jessica said at the same time turning their   
heads towards him.   
"Stop copying me!" they said again.   
"No, you stop!"   
"I don't have to stop I told you to stop,"   
"if you don't shut up onna" Wufei said by himself this time "i will   
bite you."   
"Oh really aren't we the feisty one?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He better not touch he!!!" Millardo yelled.   
"Shut up they'll hear you!" Darien said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What was that?" Tye asked.   
"I think we have an audience" Trowa said.   
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I AM GOING IN THERE!!" Darien yelled.   
He thrust the door open before Millardo could stop him. When he opened the  
door he saw Tye and Trowa tangled together, and he was very upset.   
Millardo decided to follow and he saw Wufei practically ontop of Jessica.  
"Jessica?" He asked.  
Everyone turned to look at them  
"Millardo!!!" Jessica exclaimed.   
"Darien!!!" Tye said happily.   
The appearance of the two men startled Trowa and he fell knocking Tye   
down with him. Tye's arm smashed into Wufei's leg causing him to fall pinning   
Jessica down underneath him.   
"Wufei ," she said "I never knew you cared!"   
"Shut up Onna."   
"What is going on here ?!" Millardo yelled.   
"We were just playing a game of Twister " Heero replied from the other   
side of the room.   
"Hey guys I won!!!!!!" Duo yelled. He stood up and ran around the   
room.,chanting I won I won.   
"Get you freak on get your freak on."   
"Turn the damn music off." Wufei yelled a little dazed.   
"Hey Wufei ?" Jessica asked him sweetly.   
"Yes, onna?"   
"Why are you still ontop of me.?"   
"I don't know" he said standing up. Duo came over and lifted Jessica   
up off the ground and she leaned against him.   
"Ummm guys?" Tye said "a little help here?"   
Darien walked over and helped untangle them.  
"Thank you Darien." Tye hugged Darien after he helped her up and he kissed her lightly.  
"Get a room." Quatre breathed.  
"Jessica, are you sure you were just playing twister?" Millardo asked.  
"Yes."  
"Not that it any of your business." Duo shot.  
The two glared.   
Tye jumped out of Darien's arms and ran between the two .  
"NO!" Tye screamed. " NO MORE GLARING!"   
Heero smirked ever so slightly as Darien and Millardo gave her a weird look.   
"Tye, are you okay?" Darien asked cauciously.  
"Fine, oh, sure, fine." She said.   
"I will never play twister with two onna's ever again. Screw that, I'll never play twister   
ever again!"   
"Was it traumatising?" Heero asked.  
"I AM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE TRAUMATISED!!!!" Jessica yelled. "HE FELL ON   
TOP OF ME!"   
"You weren't tangled between Quatre and Trowa though!" Tye yelled. The guardian   
began to argue with the pilot over who should be more traumatised until Darien pulled   
Tye out the door.  
"Time to go Tye." Darien said.  
"bye." said right before Dairen closed the door to leave.  
Jessica moved the couch back and she and Duo sat on the couch together.   
After a few minutes Duo said, "I am so bored."   
"Get your freak on, get your freak on." the song continued to play.  
  
WE ARE DONE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I am so happy! it took forever to write. actually it only took a few days, but who cares? no1! lol! okay. ya'll please review! and if you want to email me or the Angel of Death my email is: Backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com AOD's is: Gundamchick02@aol.com please title the email: twister! otay? ty! ty for reading and reviewing!   
3,  
Angel Princess Serenity and The Angel of Death 


	2. Monopoly

AngelPS:... holy sh*t, I'm alive... whoosh, I'm writing a sequel to this twister story... with monopoly... but without Angel of Death... since she's not allowed to like anime o_0; and... We kind of aren't really friends anymore... yes... I owe credit to my new friend of this year Amanda G. ^_^ She helped me.... As did Amanda P. yes... they rock my socks...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own... much... I dun own GW, or Monopoly... but I own Tye... o_0;;... which is me... I own myself... 0_o; that's an odd sentence... And I don't own whatever random character from an anime that I use as Tye's boyfriend..  
  
Tye sighed, "god you guys are boring.."  
  
Quatre looked up "Well that was nice of you.."  
  
Tye smiled in a sarcastically sweet way "I know."  
  
Just then Duo walked in with a Monopoly game. "HEY GUYS!"  
  
((A/N: I'm going to get lazy again with my writing))  
  
Tye: *glares* I'm a girl...  
  
Duo: *shrugs and puts the game down* I got a game for us to play!!  
  
Trowa: *looks and sighs* Did you have to get the Disney version?  
  
Duo: ^_^ um.............  
  
Tye: *sighs* Alright, let's just play.. Its something to do..  
  
Heero: I'm not playing that stupid thing..  
  
Tye: ^_^ Yes you are!  
  
Heero: *glares* oh? And how are you going to make me?  
  
Tye: Do you really want to know..  
  
Heero: *grunts and grabs a random character*  
  
Duo: Oooh *looks in box and grabs Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty* Ahah...  
  
Quatre: *picks Peter Pan* ^_^..  
  
Trows: -_- *just grabs one*  
  
Tye: *grabs Mulan and hands another one to Wufei*  
  
Wufei: What the hell is this supossed to be?  
  
Tye:... The little Mermaid..  
  
Wufei: YOU MADE ME A FEMALE MERMAID!?!  
  
Tye: No... you're just pretending to be one.. ^^ Duo: ME FIRST ME FIRST!.. *rolls the dice and gets a 10* woooh, *moves his piece* I'll get you my pretty and you're little dog too!  
  
Tye:........-_-()  
  
Quatre: *is talking to his piece* We're going to go to Neverland Peter Pan *in a different tone* oh really? *back to normal* mhm!  
  
Trowa:....-_-() what did he take this morning..  
  
Heero: *looks at his piece* I'm a yellow bear...  
  
Duo: ^^ That's Winnie-The-Pooh  
  
Heero: What a pathetic name.. *takes his turn*  
  
Trowa: *takes his turn*  
  
Tye: ^^ *takes her time to take her turn*  
  
Wufei: Hurry up!!!!!  
  
Tye:...*glares*  
  
Wufei: *takes his turn now*  
  
Quatre: ^^ *rolls the dice and makes peter pan "fly"* We're off to Never land!  
  
Everyone else: o_0;  
  
****35 minutes later****  
  
Quatre: *is winning* ^_^ If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!  
  
Everyone else: *glaaaaaare*  
  
Quatre: o_o meep..  
  
Duo: *takes his turn* I'll get you my dog and you're little pretty too...  
  
Tye: *growls and throws the game board* I hate this game..  
  
Heero: Finally..  
  
Tye: *hisses at heero for saying anything and leaves with Kira from AS, who's... randomly there.*  
  
A/N: AHAH, that was lame, oh well... I'll fix it later... *mumbles to herself* 


End file.
